1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a monitoring system and a method thereof, in particular, to a sound source monitoring system and a method thereof.
2. Related Art
Due to the deterioration of public order, monitoring systems or closed-circuit televisions are generally installed in various public or private space such as companies, buildings, shopping malls, and financial mechanisms so as to monitor the specific space or environment and to preserve important things therein or preventing accidents.
With respect to a general monitoring system or a closed-circuit TV, at least one camera is installed in the specific space or environment to be monitored, and image frames obtained by the camera are transmitted to a display screen connected thereto, so that Security may monitor the space or the environment in real time. The monitoring system is capable of analyzing object movement or dynamic image change, thereby correspondingly driving the camera to perform close-up shooting. However, the monitoring system still cannot shoot the occurrence of accidents accurately according to the object movement or dynamic image change.
Therefore, a conventional monitoring system which can estimate the location of a sound source according to the changes of sound signals, and therefore, control and adjust the shooting direction of the camera to the location of the sound is developed. However, the inventors recognize that in a noisy environment, due to the interference of background noise, the conventional monitoring system always cannot correctly estimate the location of the sound source correctly, such as the location of the jumping sound. Accordingly the camera cannot obtain the image of the sound source location correctly.